Cuusoo Wiki:Celebration Page!
In honor of our 100th page, we have decided to create a Celebration Page! This is a place where we can record projects passing supporter landmarks! :) 100+ Supporters Celebration! Rebel Snowspeeder! Club Penguin: Town Center and Dock! Civilian Banshee Helicopter! Johnny 5 from Short Circuit! Ultrabuild Samus Aran! Vending Machine! LEGO CUUSOO Project: Metroid! 500+ Supporters Celebration! Galaxy Command! The Adventures of Steamrod! Dragon Slayers! Legend of Zelda: King of Red Lions Play Set! LOTR UCS Argonath! Project: Metroid! 1,000+ Supporters Celebration! MINECRAFT Cave Explorer Board Game! Macrofigures! Vampire GT Supercar! The Adventures of Steamrod! Dragon Slayers! 5,000+ Supporters Celebration! FTL: Faster Than Light! Poptropica: Dr. Hare's Lair! League of Legends of Lego! 10,000 Supporters +Achieved Celebration! - The Legend of Zelda Project -! The Legend of Zelda! Space Troopers! Land-Rover Defender 110! LEGO Minecraft! Back to the Future™ Time Machine! Purdue Pete! UCS Sandcrawler! Thinking with Portals! Mars Science Laboratory Curiosity Rover! Andy/Bugdroid the Android by Google! Batmobile Tumbler Minifig Scale! FTL: Faster Than Light Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary 100 Pages Celebration! Yay, we made it to 100 pages! :D 200 Pages Celebration! Oh yeah! :D We've added 200 pages to this wiki! 300 Pages Celebration! - April 25, 2013 We made it! The front page needs to be changed. Congratulations on our achievement, and I hope we can continue to increse in size more and more in the next month! Zproductions (talk) 18:00, April 25, 2013 (UTC) 400 Pages Celebration! Oh yeah! :D Celebrate! Almost to 500! 500 Pages Celebration! - July 24, 2013 1/2 K! This wiki fell for some time, but now we're back up! -Zproductions 1,000 Edits Not Awarded! (Badge system wasn't in place yet)! ALRIGHT! 1,000! 2,000 Edits Awarded to Codyn329! 2,000! LIKE A BOSS! 3,000 Edits Awarded to Zproductions! Pretty, pretty AWESOME!!! 4,000 Edits Awarded to DK! >:D DIS BE COOL! 5,000 Edits Awarded to ErkelonJay! THE BIG 5,000! :D :D :D 6,000 Edits Awarded to Obi the LEGO Fan! AWESOMEST FEELING EVER!!! 7,000 Edits Awarded to Cap.America! SO HAPPIEZ! 8,000 Edits Awarded to Codyn329! WE BE SO HAPPY! 9,000 Edits Awarded to F_Deity_Link I am the one who made it to RIGHT under over 9,000! WOO-HOO! 10,000 Edits - April 16, 2013''' ''' Awarded to Cap.America! IT'S OVER 9,000! 11,000 Edits Awarded to Zproductions! OH YEAH! 12,000 Edits Awarded to Cap.America! PARTY ROCK! Category:Celebration 13,000 Edits - April 25, 2013 Awarded to Cap'n Crunch! (Cap.America) One more step closer! 14,000 Edits - April 30, 2013 Awarded to Cap'n Crunch! (Cap.America) Domination! 15,000 Edits - May 7, 2013 Awarded to Alkido! This Wiki is really moving fast! 16,000 Edits Awarded to Alkido! This is BAWS! 17,000 Edits - May 11, 2013 Awarded to AG-SYSTEMS! OH YAH! 20,000 edits, here we come!!! 18,000 Edits - June 10, 2013 Awarded to Zproductions! This Wiki is moving along fast, and almost seamlessly! 19,000 Edits - June 24, 2013 Awarded to GryphonTDog! Almost at 20k! 20,000 Edits - July 16, 2013 Awarded to ! Oh yeah! 21,000 Edits - August 4, 2013 Awarded to ! Less than a month! Members of this Wiki that deserve a "shout out" for there work! Obi_The_LEGO_Fan Codyn329 LEGOSuperDKong Cap.America F_Deity_Link Zproductions Mudkip Brickkart ErkelonJay